Positioning systems generally utilize natural or manmade signals to determine location. These positioning systems typically determine the location for the individual positioning system. However, these positioning systems are subject to errors in the position determination due to interference and limitations in the architecture/components when using an individual positioning system. Thus, a need exists in the art for improved position optimization systems.